


6 a.m.

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn can't sleep. "The happiness that attends disaster." - Middlesex, by Jeffrey Eugenides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



Gunn frowns as he picks up the Playstation controller. Fred's been asleep for at least an hour, exhausted from taking out that nest of vampires.

Gunn spent the most of the night looking at her. Better than seeing nothing in Angel's eyes or watching Cordelia protect him from feeling.

It's 6 a.m., and the sun's starting to peek through the windows. Gunn always keeps his curtains open.

The game on the screen just reminds him of the ghost not sitting on the couch next to him. Not really a ghost, just a man no longer allowed in his life or in his home.


End file.
